Wally's Suger High
by MaraBella15
Summary: *humph*wally sighed I'll show them i can eat more candy than Uncle Barry!Meanwile barry watched from behind the kitchen door at the cave in amusement."Haha" he laughed this is going to be good! *he then proceded to take out the video camra.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:I own nothing Anything you recodnize i do not own This is what happens when I was bord and decided to use a random drabble generator on google this story depicts wally on a sugar rush! enjoy this is my first story :) I hope to add more randomness to this sight.**

**1000 Coco Leapords**

Kid Flash paced hungerly back and forth. Chocolaty dread filled his heart. Chocolate Bar should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like her to be late. Oh, my hershy's love, Kid Flash thought. Where could you be?

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Chocolate Bar had been taken hostage by Sugarry Leg, a supervillain who had the city in a state of beautifully terror. Kid Flash fainted dead away, like a rainbow that casts its sparkling goodness over them wally was sorrounded by his sugar high as his teammembers helplessly looked on..

When he came to, there was a bump on his arm and the Chocolaty dread had returned. "Chocolate Bar, my Caramel Center honey bunny," he cried out brightly. "What is Sugarry Leg doing to you?" Probably torturing her, laughing lovingly as he hugged her in the rectangular waste.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Kid Flash remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 Coco Leapords, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Kid Flash ordered in a supply of Coco and set to work, folding Leapords until his arm was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last Leapord when Chocolate Bar walked in the front door.

"Chocolate Bar!" Kid Flash screamed and threw himself into Chocolate Bar's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 Coco Leapords and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing on a table sorrounded by twizzlers and walnuts. He kissed Chocolate Bar excitedly on the rectangular waste.

"Actually," Chocolate Bar said, pulling away sweetly, "I was rescued by the Candy Dance Floor. He's a new superhero in town." Chocolate Bar sighed. "And he's really shiny."

The Chocolaty dread came back. "But you're wrapper to be back here with me, right?"

Chocolate Bar checked her watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Candy Dance Floor for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay Sweet, baby." She left and the door banged behind her.

Kid Flash choked back a sob and started folding another Leapord. Then he went out and got drunk instead.

_Meanwile in the living room of the cave the team and their mentors looked on in awe and amusement at the sight at wally on the floor covered in candy wrappers and crying into a kitty pillow and Flash well Flash just videotaped the whole thing!_

**Review please people my sanity depends on it!~MaraBella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:I honestly own nothing Trust me If I did do you really think i would spend my time on here when i could be a billionare...yah didnt think so anywho now for the story by the way these might be all one shots.**

A Happy Occurrence

Batman paced up and down, jiggling his keys. His very good friend, Mary Sue Lizard, had arranged to meet him here On a stool in the kitchen. "I have something adorable to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Lizard was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Batman expected to see her bounce up, her octopus hair streaming behind her and her helpless eyes aglow.

Batman heard footsteps, but they seemed rather brave for a delicate and Squeaky girl like Mary Sue Lizard, whose tread was yellow. He turned around and found Rubber Ducky staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Rubber Ducky said loveingly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Batman had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so softly. "Mary Sue Cave asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Rubber Ducky, his feet began to sweat and he began to break out in hives as he wispered his onion breath responce.

"Oh," Rubber Ducky said, cooed. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Batman said and caught Rubber Ducky by her little yellow head. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Rubber Ducky said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Like when he kicked Joker in the face and ignored the abandoned skittles on the floor forever to be uneaten. _Just then Robin decided to walk into the room.._

From behind a bubble bath, Mary Sue Lizard watched with a cooing light in her jolly eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Batman/Rubber Ducky". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the Ducks from extinction.

Meanwile batman continued to cuddle his squeaky yellow love on the floor.

_Robin watched in confusion at the view before him batman his mentor was on the floor of the cave with a goofy smile on his face and holding a tiny rubber ducky mumbling incoharently to himself. The sight in front of him was enough to paint the perfect "What The Hell Just happened" look all over his face._

_Elseware Joker laughed at The birds reaction to his mentor's state of mind yes he had created a new toxin and he damn well enjoyed the results._

**Review please~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: How many times must i say this I own zip...nada...zero...zilch...get it?..good now on with the story.**

_An Eggs In Time_

On a new and purple morning, Robin sat on a rock. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His face ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Apple Pie to love someone with a luminesent pinkie?

Lovingly, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a glowing pink tree, all on a summer's day. I wish my Apple Pie would kick me, in her own Fresh way..."

"Do you?" Apple Pie sat down beside Robin and put her hand on Robin's hand. "I think that could be arranged."

Robin gasped slowly. "But what about my luminesent pinkie?"

"I like it," Apple Pie said carefully. "I think it's Cute."

They came together and their kiss was Like she was the most beautiful gorilla ever..

"I love you," Robin said hopefully.

"I love you too," Apple Pie replied and kicked in the face.

They bought a Spagetti magic carpet, moved in together, and lived happily ever after.

For at least 3 hours and got a devorce and robin was stuck living with batman until he was 30 and a lonely old geezer.

**Mara:"So how was that?"**  
><strong>YJ team responce:"You are one random person aren't you?"<strong>  
><strong>Mara:"yes yes i am!"<strong>  
><strong>YJ:"..."<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**  
><strong>~MARA<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:As always I own nothing :) now arn't you happy i updated twice in one day?**

Random Facts about the team

Some kids pee their name in the snow. Kalder can pee his name into concrete.

There are now five cup sizes at Starbucks: Short, Tall, Grande, Venti, and Kalder.

Kalder can cook minute rice in 30 seconds.

Only Kalder can prevent forest fires.

For Spring Break '07, Kalder drove to Madagascar, riding a chariot pulled by two electric eels.

Kalder once sued Burger King after they refused to put razor wire in his Whopper Jr, insisting that that actually is "his" way.

Crop circles are Kalder's way of telling the world that sometimes corn needs to lie down.

Kalder can hold his breathe for nine years.

Robin invented all 32 letters of the alphabet.

A man once taunted Wally with a bag of Lay's potato chips, saying "Betcha can't eat just one!" Wally proceeded to eat the chips, the bag, and the man in one deft move.

Wally sleeps with a night light. Not because Wally is afraid of the dark, but the dark is afraid of Wally

Wally keeps his ID on the bottom of his right foot. Nobody ever asks him for his ID.

Time waits for no man. Unless that man is Wally.

Never look a gift Wally in the mouth, because he will bite your damn eyes off.

Archeologists unearthed an old english dictionary dating back to the year 1236. It defined "victim" as "one who has encountered Wally"

The speed of light was instituted because Wally didn't want get winded outrunning it. Wally hates to sweat.  
>Most people fear the Reaper. Robin considers him "a promising Rookie".<p>

Robin describes human beings as "a sociable holder for blood and guts".

When Bruce Banner gets mad, he turns into the Hulk. When the Hulk gets mad, he turns into Robin.  
>Staring at Robin for extended periods of time without proper eye protection will cause blindess, and possibly foot sized brusies on the face.<p>

Superman owns a pair of Robin pajamas.

The word 'Kill' was invented by Robin. Other words were 'Die', 'Beer', and 'What'.  
>What was going through the minds of all of Robin's victims before they died? His shoe.<p>

Scientifically speaking, it is impossible to charge Robin with "obstruction of justice." This is because even Robin cannot be in two places at the same time.

Robin smells what the Rock is cooking... because the Rock is Robin's personal chef.

Robin sheds his skin twice a year.

Robin is the only person to ever win a staring contest against Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder at the same time.

If you spell Robin in Scrabble, you win. Forever.

Superboy once rode a nine foot grizzly bear through an automatic car wash, instead of taking a shower

When you play Monopoly with Superboy, you do not pass go, and you do not collect two hundred dollars. You will be lucky if you make it out alive.

Mr. T pities the fool. Superboy rips the fool's head off.

When Superboy sends in his taxes, he sends blank forms and includes only a picture of himself, crouched and ready to attack. Superboy has not had to pay taxes, ever.

Superboy once ate an entire bottle of sleeping pills. They made him blink.

Superboy was once a knight in King Arthur's court. He was known as Sir Beatdown.

That's not Superboy doing push-ups - that's Superboy moving the Earth away from the path of a deadly asteroid.

For Superboy, every street is "one way". His WAY.

Superboy has the greatest Poker-Face of all time. He won the 1983 World Series of Poker, despite holding only a Joker, a Get out of Jail Free Monopoloy card, a 2 of clubs, 7 of spades and a green #4 card from the game UNO.

Superboy doesn't daydream. He is too busy giving other people nightmares

The most honorable way of dying is taking a bullet for Superboy. This amuses Superboy because he is bulletproof.

Superboy can do a wheelie on a unicycle.

When Superboy goes to donate blood, he declines the syringe, and instead requests a hand gun and a bucket.

Superboy doesn't play "hide-and-seek." He plays "hide-and-pray-I-don't-find-you."

Superboy is the only man to ever defeat a brick wall in a game of tennis

Industrial logging isn't the cause of deforestation. Superboy needs toothpicks.

A Handicap parking sign does not signify that this spot is for handicapped people. It is actually in fact a warning, that the spot belongs to Superboy and that you will be handicapped if you park there.

Superboy's favorite cereal is Kellogg's Nails 'N' Gravel.

Superboy drinks napalm to quell his heartburn

Superboy proved that we are alone in the universe. We weren't before his first space expedition.  
>When Superboy wants an egg, he cracks open a chicken.<p>

Godzilla is a Japanese rendition of Superboy's first visit to Tokyo.

Superboy plays racquetball with a waffle iron and a bowling ball.

Superboy once went skydiving, but promised never to do it again. One Grand Canyon is enough.  
>Superboy actually owns IBM. It was an extremely hostile takeover.<br>They once made a Superboy toilet paper, but there was a problem- It wouldn't take shit from anybody.

Superboy once bench-pressed the entire state of Ohio, and all of its residents.

Simply by pulling on both ends, Superboy can stretch diamonds back into coal.

Superboy can hit you so hard that he can actually alter your DNA. Decades from now your descendants will occasionally clutch their heads and yell "What The Hell was That?"

The only sure things are Death and Taxes and when Superboy goes to work for the IRS, they'll be the same thing.

Superboy never retreats, he just attacks in the opposite direction.

There are no such things as tornados. Superboy just hates trailer parks.

Sticks and stones may break your bones, but a Superboy glare will liquefy your kidneys.

Thousands of years ago Superboy came across a bear. It was so terrified that it fled north into the arctic. It was also so terrified that all of its decendents now have white hair.

Superboy can slam revolving doors.

In Desert Storm the reason why the Iraqi army surrendered so quickly was because they knew Superboy was coming.

Superboy once lost the remote, but maintained control of the TV by yelling at it in between bites of his "Filet of Child" sandwich.

Google won't search for Superboy because it knows you don't find Superboy, he finds you.

megan owns a chain of fast-food restaurants throughout the southwest. They serve nothing but barbecue-flavored ice cream and Hot Pockets.  
>To be or not to be? That is the question. The answer? megan.<p>

Artimis is the reason why Waldo is hiding.

Artimis once played rugby by herself. She went undefeated.

Artimis used to beat the shit out of her shadow because it was following to close. It now stands a safe 30 feet behind her.

Jack Bauer tried to use his detailed knowledge of torture techniques, but to no avail: Artimis thrives on pain. Artimis then ripped off Jack Bauer's arm and beat him to death with it. Game, set, match.

**Review please~Mara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:I own Nada so stop askin lol**

Facts:

Scientists believe the world began with the "Big Bang". Artimis shrugs it off as a "bad case of gas".

It is believed dinosaurs are extinct due to a giant meteor. That's true if you want to call Artimis a giant meteor.

Artimis has held the World Championship in every weight class at the same time.

One time, Artimis accidentally stubbed her toe. It destroyed the entire state of Ohio.

As President Roosevelt said: "We have nothing to fear but fear itself. And Artimis."

Artimis's sweat has burned holes in concrete.

In an emergency, Artimis can be used as a floatation device.

Artimis doesn't step on toes. Artimis steps on necks

The truth will set you free. Unless Artimis has you, in which case, forget it buddy!

Artimis does not eat. Food understands that the only safe haven from Artimis's fists is inside her own body.

Some people like to eat frogs' legs. Artimis likes to eat lizard legs. Hence, snakes.

Ghosts are actually caused by Artimis killing people faster than Death can process them.

The quickest way to a man's heart is with Red Arrow's fist.

Red Arrow can speak braille.

Along with his black belt, Red Arrow often chooses to wear brown shoes. No one has DARED call him on it. Ever.

You can lead a horse to water but cannot make him drink, unless you re Red Arrow

Red Arrow doesn't chew gum. Red Arrow chews tin foil.

Red Arrow once participated in the running of the bulls. He walked.

Red Arrow make onions Cry.

The Drummer for Def Leppard's only got one arm. Red Arrow needed a back scratcher.

Paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beats paper, but Red Arrow beats all 3 at the same time.

Everybody loves Raymond. Except Red Arrow.

If you play Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" backwards, you will hear Red Arrow killing you.

When Batman looks in a mirror the mirror shatters, because not even glass is stupid enough to get in between Batman and Batman.

Guantuanamo Bay, Cuba, is the military code-word for "Batman's basement".

A picture is worth a thousand words. A Batman is worth 1 billion words.

"Sweating bullets" is literally what happens when Batman gets too hot.

Nothing can escape the gravity of a black hole, except for Batman. Batman eats black holes. They taste like chicken.

Batman can lead a horse to water AND make it drink.

Batman's calendar goes straight from March 31st to April 2nd; no one fools Batman.

Batman puts the laughter in manslaughter.

The phrase 'dead ringer' refers to someone who sits behind Batman in a movie theater and forgets to turn their cell phone off.

Ninjas want to grow up to be just like Batman. But usually they grow up just to be killed by Batman.

Batman doesn't own a can opener, he just chews through the can.

When Batman is ready to wake up, he tells the sun to get above the horizon.

Batman always knows the EXACT location of Carmen SanDiego.

Batman invented Kentucky Fried Chicken's famous secret recipe, with eleven herbs and spices. But nobody ever mentions the twelfth ingredient: Fear.

He, who laughs last, laughs best. He who laughs at Batman dies.

For undercover police work, Batman pins his badge underneath his shirt, directly into his chest.

Batman has 3 knees on each leg.

Batman does not sleep. He waits.

According to the Encyclopedia Brittanica, the Native American "Trail of Tears" has been redefined as anywhere that Batman walks.

While urinating, Batman is easily capable of welding titanium.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is based on a true story: Batman once swallowed a turtle whole, and when he crapped it out, the turtle was six feet tall and had learned karate.**

Batman can taste lies.

Batman doesn't believe in ravioli. He stuffs a live turtle with beef and smothers it in pig's blood.

Not everyone that Batman is mad at gets killed. Some get away. They are called astronauts.

Batman can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass. At night.

Batman doesn't actually write books, the words assemble themselves out of fear.

Batman grinds his coffee with his teeth and boils the water with his own rage.

Batman was once on Jeopardy. This show is notable in that it was the first occasion in Jeopardy history that Alex Trebek had appeared without a mustache. And a head.

Brett Favre can throw a football over 50 yards. Batman can throw Brett Favre even further.

When Arnold says the line "I'll be back" in the first Terminator movie it is implied that he is going to ask Batman for help.

M.C. Hammer learned the hard way that Batman can touch this.

Batman enjoys a good practical joke. His favorite is where he removes your lower intestine and pretends to make a balloon animal out of it. Then he cracks your skull open with a Volvo for not complimenting him on his balloon animal.

Batman doesn t wear a watch. He decides what time it is.

Batman visits an active volcano every morning to get some of "the best damn espresso on Earth".

Batman once shot down a German fighter plane with his finger, by yelling, "Bang!"

In an average living room there are 1,242 objects Batman could use to kill you, including the room itself.

Batman beat the Sun in a staring contest.

The best part of waking up, is not Folgers in your cup, but knowing that Batman didn't kill you in your sleep.

If a tree falls in the forest, does anybody hear? Yes. Batman hears it. Batman can hear everything. Batman can hear the shrieking terror in your soul.

In the first Jurassic Park movie, the Tyrannosaurus Rex wasn't chasing the jeep. Batman was chasing the Tyrannosaurus AND the jeep.

Flash can win a game of Connect Four in only three moves.

Superboy CAN in fact 'raise the roof'. And he can do it with one hand.

Flash qualified with a top speed of 324 mph at the Daytona 500, without a car.

If it looks like chicken, tastes like chicken, and feels like chicken but Flash says its beef, then it's beef.

Flash can blow bubbles with beef jerky.

Flash once partook in a pissing contest outside of a bar. His opponent drowned.

Flash trick-or-treated as himself as a adult.

Flash doesn't believe in Germany.

Flash can watch an episode of 60 minutes in 22 seconds.

Lightning never strikes twice in one place because Flash is looking for it.

Batman dosen't say pick-up lines he simply says NOW.

Flash recently had the idea to sell his urine as a canned beverage. We know this beverage as Red Bull.

Flash once visited the Virgin Islands. They are now The Islands.

_The opening scene of the movie "Saving Private Ryan" is loosely based on games of dodgeball MaraBella played in second grade._

_In ancient China there is a legend that one day a child will be born from a dragon, grow to be a woman, and vanquish evil from the land. That woman is not MaraBella, because MaraBella kicked that womans ass._

**Mara:What you guys think?"**  
><strong>YJ:" you just had to add yourself at the end."<strong>  
><strong>Mara:"Sooo?"<strong>  
><strong>Superboy:"Did you really kick her ass?"<strong>  
><strong>Mara:*yep*<strong>  
><strong>Superboy:"Backs away slowly*<strong>

**Review Please~MARA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:I own nothing as always so enjoy this random shiz nit.**

Batman woke up that morning alittle drowsy and light headed when he was sudenly attacked by rabid grabbed his beloved i pad he was Forced to leave the comfort of his bed he sprinted down the hall running by a very supprised Robin.  
>Batman was Unaware of the bleakness of existence, he gripped his i pad tightly and made a dash toward the window, diving headlong through the glass panels.<p>

Robin looked on, blankly. 'What the hell? That seemed excessive. The other door was open, you know.' Silence from Batman. 'And to think, I varnished that window frame eight days ago...it never ends!' Suddenly he felt a tinge of concern for Batman. 'Are. You ..okay?' Still silence. Robin walked over to the window and looked down. Batman was Batman shouldn't have eaten the shrimp last night he thought they looked funny.

-o0o-

Just yonder, Batman was struggling to make his way through the foxy forest behind Robin's place. Batman had severely hurt his fingernail during the window incident, and was starting to lose strength. Another pack of feral Skunks suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the i pad. One by one they latched on to Batman. Already weakened from his injury, Batman yielded to the furry onslaught and collapsed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a buzzing horde of Skunks running off with his i pad.

But then God came down with His charismatic smile and restored Batman's i pad. Feeling exasperated, God smote the Skunks for their injustice. Then He got in His gas-guzzling, ecology-destroying, tankish SUV and sputtered away with the fortitude of 2,000 disease-carrying chipmunks running from a little pack of South American hissing sloths. Batman jumped with joy when he saw this. His i pad was safe. It was a good thing, too, because in six minutes his favorite TV show, Barny, was going to come on (followed immediately by 'When venomous koalas meet pipe bomb'). Batman was overjoyed. And so, everyone except Robin and a few gun-toting legless puppies lived blissfully happy, forever after.

**Review please ~Mara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I own nada get it now shhhhh...This chapter is gonna be good :) ENJOY**

It all started when our over-heralded star, Joker, woke up in a lemur-infested moor. It was the sixth time it had happened. Feeling ridiculously worried, Joker looked for his Batman plushi to strangle, thinking it would make him feel better (but unfortionatly, it did not). Happy as a frickin' monkey, he realized that his beloved Laughing gas was missing! Immediately he called his girl...er..best-friend, Harly.  
>Joker had known Harly for (plus or minus) half a dozen years, the majority of which were enticing ones. Harly was unique. She was attractive though sometimes a little... annoying. Joker called her anyway, for the situation was urgent.<p>

Harly picked up to a very unhappy Joker. Harly calmly assured him that most spotted wolf hamsters shudder before mating, yet spotted wolf hamsters usually earnestly yawn *after* mating.  
>She had no idea what that meant; she was only concerned with distracting Joker. Why was Harly trying to distract Joker? Because she had snuck out from Joker's with the Laughing gas only two days prior. It was a sassy little Laughing gas... how could she resist?<p>

It didn't take long before Joker got back to the subject at hand: his Laughing gas.  
>Harly belched. Relunctantly, Harly invited him over, assuring him they'd find the Laughing gas. Joker grabbed his rhinocerus and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Harly realized that she was in trouble. She had to find a place to hide the Laughing gas and she had to do it deftly. She figured that if Joker took the gas-guzzling, ecology-destroying, tankish SUV, she had take at least nine minutes before Joker would get there. But if he took the jokester mobile? Then Harly would be ridiculously screwed.<p>

Before she could come up with any reasonable ideas, Harly was interrupted by eight abrasive Snails that were lured by her Laughing gas. Harly grimaced; 'Not again', she thought. Feeling relieved, she aimlessly reached for her handy dandy salt shaker and carefully poked every last one of them.  
>Apparently this was an adequate deterrent-the discouraged critters began to scurry back toward the magical cornfield, squealing with discontent. She exhaled with relief. That's when she heard the jokester mobil rolling up. It was Joker.<p>

-o0o-

As he pulled up, he felt a sense of urgency. He had had to make an unscheduled stop at Big Lots to pick up a 12-pack of potatos, so he knew he was running late. With a deft leap, Joker was out of the jokester mobil and went explosively jaunting toward Harly's front door. Meanwhile inside, Harly was panicking. Not thinking, she tossed the Laughing gas into a box of gerbils and then slid the box behind her George Foreman grill.  
>Harly was concerned but at least the Laughing gas was concealed. The doorbell rang.<p>

'Come in,' Harly charismatically purred. With a careful push, Joker opened the door. 'Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some funny-smelling rationality-deprived retard in a homemade car,' he lied. 'It's fine,' Harly assured him. Joker took a seat uncomfortably close to where Harly had hidden the Laughing gas. Harly yawned trying unsuccessfully to hide her nervousness. 'Uhh, can I get you anything Mr.J?' she blurted. But Joker was distracted.  
>Like a drunken sailor at happy hour, Harly noticed a abrasive look on Joker's face.<br>Joker slowly opened his mouth to speak.

'...What's that smell?'

Harly felt a stabbing pain in her scalp when Joker asked this. In a moment of disbelief, she realized that she had hidden the Laughing gas right by her oscillating fan. 'Wh-what? I don't smell anything..!' A lie. A clueless look started to form on Joker's face. He turned to notice a box that seemed clearly out of place. 'Th-th-those are just my grandma's potatos from when she used to have pet venomous koalas. She, uh...dropped 'em by here earlier'. Joker nodded with fake acknowledgement...then, before Harly could react, Joker fearlessly lunged toward the box and opened it.  
>The Laughing gas was plainly in view.<p>

Joker stared at Harly for what what must've been about two minutes.  
>Then jumped off the nearest balcony.<p>

-o0o- It was dark and Joker did not know where he was but he could smell that he really shouldn't have skipped that shower last night he reaked of onions and ketchup.  
>KneeDeep in the broad swamp, Joker was exceedingly lost. Suddenly inspired by the wise teachings of Confuscious, he remembered that his Laughing gas was taken by the Snails.<br>But at that point, he was just thankful for his life.

That's when, to his horror, a misshapen Snail emerged from the magical cornfield.  
>It was the alpha Snail. Joker opened his mouth to scream but was cut short when the Snail sunk its teeth into Joker's taint.<br>With a faint groan, consiousness escaped from Joker, but not before he realized that he left the oven on and his prize cassorol was ruined.

Less than ten miles away, Harly was entombed by anguish over the loss of the Laughing gas. 'MY PRECIOUS!' she cried, as she reached for a sharpened ninja star. With a deft thrust, she buried it deeply into her ear. As the room began to fade to black, she thought about Joker... wishing she had found the courage to tell him that she wanted to share that two week old pie in the frezer next to that fuzzy looking jello with him.  
>But she would die alone that day. All that remained was the Laughing gas that had turned them against each other, ultimately causing the couples spat. And as the dew on melancholy sappling branches began to reflect the dawn's reddish glare, all that could be heard was the chilling cry of distant Snails, desecrating all things sacred to virtuous men, and perpetuating an evil that would reign for centuries to come. Our fovorite villans would've had a good day, but they were too busy being attacked by killer snails. But hey this kinda stuff happens all the time...right?<p>

**Review please how am i supposed to know If I should continue this if not many review I know you guys are out there...to those who reviewed thank you! you guys are what keep me going :)~MARA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:I own nothin So enjoy :)**

I'm Dreaming Of A Bubbly Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. AquaMan sat happily on a starfish, sipping lovely eggnog.

He looked at the purple tub hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Bubblebath had hung it there, just before they looked at each other silently and then fell into each other's arms and slapped each other's arm pit.

If only I hadn't been so cute, AquaMan thought, pouring a lumenesent amount of rum into his eggnog.

Then Bubblebath might not have got so angry and shiny and left me all alone at Christmas time.

He wiped away a sweet smelling tear and held his very large alcholic eggnog in his hand before draining it to a few remaining drops.

Which he then proceded to lick from the bottom of the cup.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a screachy voice lifted jolly up in song.

I'm dreaming of a bubbly Christmas

Just Like th luckiest catfish that escaped the burning skillet of doom.

AquaMan ran to the door. It was Bubblebath, looking Purple covered all over with snow.

"I missed you You big hairy cow," AquaMan said. "And I wanted to slap your arm pit again."

AquaMan hugged Bubblebath and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Bubblebath said wile she thought (Why did he call me Bubblebath my names stella!) but she decided to let that go and enjoy this very drunk Christmas to its fullist.

"I think so too," AquaMan said and they slapped each other's arm pit until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted Sea monkeys hairy leg and lived lovingly until AquaMan got drunk again and married a actual hairy cow in vegas.

The end!

**So I updated twice in one day be happy thats becouse I had a new responce on my reviews And i was so happy I just had to update again :)**  
><strong>Review please :) you never know when i will update twice becouse of a nice review~M<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Funny chapter ahead so Enjoy may the salami be with you.**

Hapily Skipping

Red Arrow tripped along hungerly. He was on his way to meet his lover, Cheshire, for Valentine's Day.  
>He smiled to see a skunk hopping along, carrying an egg in its mouth.<p>

Red Arrow was almost inside a large Best Buy cardbord box to cuddle with a rabid kitty living there when he came across a taistless leamon pie, lying alone on a sweet plate just begging to be eaten by his comanding mouth.

"That must be a treat from my monkey looking bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked carniverous, so he ate it.

It gave him the most fat tingling sensation in his nose.

"How unusual!" he said and continued Skipping to see Cheshire.

When Cheshire came out to meet him, she took one look and fell over a random pebble.

"What is it?" Red Arrow cried fat monkey.

"Your foot! And your arm!" Cookies said. "They're wasted! Can't you feel it?"

Red Arrow felt his foot and his arm. They were indeed quite wasted. "Oh, no!" Red Arrow said. "I'm Fat!" started to cry.

"It must have been that taistless Lemon pie you left for me.

"Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any Pie," Cheshire said. "I got you a Jumper cables. It must have been that plant man who lives acts a little huskily, ever since he punched in the ear by Green fuzzy Possums."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a Fat?" Red Arrow sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Cheshire said horsely, "but I actually prefer you Fat it makes up for your lack of Mussle mass.

And I think your kankle is really hot like that."

"Really?" Red Arrow dried his tears.

Red Arrow kissed Cheshire and it was an entirely icky sensation, Just Like Red Arrow's dog is trained to pick up his own poop because Red Arrow will not take shit from anyone. Yep his dog knows his place.

They kissed lovingly, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.

**Okay my awsome reviewers I have news for yours you can now Request a Random Short Story to be created. Just leave the information or caracter you want on your next can even request a pairing or rquest it will be reviewed before it can be made in case there are any problems. Be sure to add a reason for the request so i am informed on how to go about the request. The request will be dedicated to the reviewer who sent it and There will be a short but funny fact about the person if they chose. The request can be dedicated to another person on the sight for a birthday or whatever just make sure im imformed in the request so i can dedicate it to that person from yourself. I will still update my own Randomness Just when I get a really good request they will be there as well,I await your requests until then laters~MARA pm me if there are any more questions. If the request cannot be done a certin way you will be informed and may ask for a backup request.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:This is the first reviewer's Choice story so Enjoy...**

Dear Diary

The strangest thing happened to me about a month ago in the woods behind my house.  
>I was eating a sardine sandwich when I realized that there was a bad smell somewhere. You have probably had that experience before. I felt wonderful, and I knew that soon I would have to paint my toenails.<br>My friend Wally had called me the previous day, and told me all about Superboy's problem with Wolf and that he was acting strangely,  
>and I was a little worried about him. Then, all of a sudden, I saw off in the distance what I realized was the thing that I most feared,a rabid skunk and right then I broke wind! I remembered what the secret voice in my armpit had told me about a situation like this. It was very important that I not throw up all over my sandwich. Very calmly, I ate another bite of my sandwich and realized I looked ridiculous.<br>Before I knew it, my arms were stuck to my chest, and I discovered that I needed to lose a few the skunk was starting to aproch my with more speed I quickly started to run away from the area. Then Relizing the situation was pointless not to mention rediculous I stopped that point I relized I was lost,looking up into the trees i became inchanted with with a robin so similer to me in the trees.  
>Put into a deep spell by his beady eyes I started to flap my arms...no my WINGS I could fly faster faster I went then suddenly I was falling then Blackness.<br>When I came to i was in my bed and Bruce stll in his batman costume was sitting in a chair looking at me questionly.

Robin"what..why are you looking at me like that what happpened?"  
>Bruce."You ate one of Megan's new recipies."<br>Robin."You meen her brownies? what does that have to do with anything."  
>Bruce."They were special."<br>Robin:*relization dawns on him*oh...what did I do all I remember is thinking I'm a bird."  
>Bruce:"I was on chasing riddler..you came out of nowhere and You fell of a cliff...on my head...and riddler got away."<br>Robin:"...we really should moneter what recipies Megann uses."  
>Bruce:"Yep"<br>So you see Diary, I really learned something "Never try Megan's NEW recipies before checking them first", and I decided I had to tell you all about it.

**Signed: Robin**

**This short skit is dedicated to DanelleStephton**

**Who asked for this...**

**DanelleStephton:**HOW BOUT ROBIN THINKNG HE'S A REAL BIRD AND HE FLIES AWAY AND IN THE END HE FALLS DOWN A CLIFF AND LANDS ON BATMAN'S HEAD! !

**There your wish has been granted :) Hope you liked** **it~M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:I own** **nothing duh son get over it already...anywho enjoy the story :) this will be hilarious in my opinion...**

"HAUNTED and CREEPY"  
>I will never forget the night it happened. It was a(n) quiet night, and I was relaxing upstairs with my oven a boul of kumquats, a good book and my faithful squirrel, Numb Nuts. Suddenly there was a loud bang. I sprang to my feet and crept downstairs, trying to be as careful as I could. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Suddenly I heard the bang again, but this time it was much more noxious and I knew it was coming from the basement. Summoning my courage, I grabbed a flashlight and strode quickly down the stairs. I might have met my end right there, if not for Numb Nuts, who let out a loud "boom!" Startled, I jumped instantly to the side just in time to avoid a long gooey appendage. I turned my flashlight on the intruder and gasped in horror. Lurking there in my basement, bathed in the reeky glow of my light, was a huge, quivering, shapeless blob of ooze! The hideous thing was as Hot Pink as a shovel and as big as a(n) rhino.<p>

"holy cow!" I cried.

I fled promptly upstairs, but the thing chased me with lightning speed. I was trapped, and knew I had to fight if I wanted to survive. First I tried to chop it with a sharp Carrot from the kitchen, then I shot it with my grandpas Water gun that hangs over the fireplace. In desperation, I even tried throwing acid on it, but all to no avail. It just kept coming. I thought I was dead for sure, when suddenly a strange figure crashed through my window and leapt between us! He was tall and stenchy, with fierce yucky eyes and dropping shoulders. He was dressed entirely in black, except for his purple panty!.

"WTF!" the figure cried, and quick as a(n) foxy he jumped in and stunned the ooze creature with a powerful kick.

Without pause he scooped the thing into a(n) down stairs and tied it shut with a long rope.

"How did you do that?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Their only weakness is their bum," he replied. "One good kick and the things are helpless."

"But how do you find it?" I asked, staring at the shapeless mass.

"That is easy," said the stranger. "It is right next to their shoulder."

I thanked him for saving my life and asked him his name. "I am Kaput, and I have been hunting the ooze creatures all my life they are related to the aardvark and antalope family. Join me wally in my quest and we will make the world safe from their stinking evil!"

Now that I knew the truth, how could I say no? I joined Kaput that night and my life has never been the same. I learned how to spot their bum in less than 13 seconds, and have defeated over 60 of the ooze creatures. I even got my own purple panty!.The End or at least till wally awoke the next day from the dream next to a boul of suspishous walnuts.

**THERE YOU ARE EVERYONE THIS IS THE SECOND REVIEWERS CHOICE STORY THIS IS DEDICATED TO ADENA who asked**

AdenaWolf  
>129/12 . chapter 9

O

MY

BERJABERS!

CAN YOU DO SOMETHING WITH KUMQUATS, AARDVARKS, AND ANTELOPES! PLEASE! ANYTHING WITH THOSE THREE!

and this chapter was really funny!

**HERE YOU ARE HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) review people it keeps me inspired :) also vote on my profile so i can know if you guys want me to start a Jokers blog ok everyone's opinions mean everything to me~M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING DUH...**

After escaping from getting locked in a room full of greasy meat because he felt like it and chased a bunny. Then Roy ran around like a lunatic, he went around killing rats with plastic bombs and while wearing his lucky backpack he defeated his enemy and the world was safe again... but for how long then...

Roy was flying with Homer Simpson on a passenger jet during a hail storm because his leg hurt and decided to sleep it offwhich got him in a lot of trouble, he called the police and to the disappointment of some he got promoted to field marshal

Roy then fought his enemy: a baby boy on an ironing board and got 3rd degree burns feeling very foolish and went for a long walk through the park which completely freaked him out he felt a sudden ray of hope and which defies what that dam fortune teller told him, he got the money and lived the rest of his life in Germany

**Review please I feel as if only a select few care about this random gift of happyness that is this story:/ ~Mara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:I own nothing you know so deal...enjoy this is the third reviewers choice story... by the way in this story conner doesn't hat monkeys yet..**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman, Can I Keep Him?<strong>

Conner was sitting out side one day petting wolf and eating another of Megann's failed attemps at making a new type of cookie and flying a kite when he came apon an idea, didn't all normal kid's have more than one pets? Sure Batman had reluctantly let him keep Wolf and Sphere and he had that butterfly he cought last week in a pickle jar in his room which in retrospect he should have taken the pickles out first.

But He still wanted more companions when the other Team members were away,and The cave was Big.

So after a good 5 minutes of thinking It over Conner Decided he wanted another pet, and Batman was going to let him have one.

**_So my dear readers this is how the next four weeks of Batman's life became miserable and lets just say, It was less than normal..._**

_Right after a mission to a jungle..._

Conner:"Batman can I have a Monkey? I promise I ll take care of him and clean up after him and play with him and feed him bananas and Monkey Chow or whatever it is they eat, please can I ?"

Batman:"No"

_[Conner is the kitchen after a trip to lueessianna, making alot of noise]. Batman enters, and the sight that greats him nearly makes his jaw drop...but he is Batman so his eyes just widened._

Conner was on the floor with a 60lb. aligator and was trying to put a dog collor on it.

Batman:"..."

Conner: *looks up from floor*..."Can I keep him He won't bite...*looks at aligator as it rips the coller from his hands and starts to chew it to bits*...Much"

Batman: "No."

*Aligator starts to hiss from the floor*

Batman:" *turns pale under mask*...then leaves more desterbed than he has been in ages...He was starting to see a pattern..AND..HE..DID..NOT..LIKE..IT... which is a huge understatement.

_After a Mission to Calafornia..._

Conner:"Hey Batman.I ran up to a little guy during the mission and he somehow got on the bio ship with us and he's a long way from home, so I thought-

Batman:"No"...

Conner: "Well, the least you can do is meet him."

[Conner turns and goes to the door.]

Batman": No. Conner, there's no discussion here, what are you do-"

[Conner enters with a guy dressed a mickey mouse..]

Batman: "Oh my God. Tell me you did not steal a MICKEY MOUSE FROM DISNEY LAND thats kidnapping!"

Conner: "So he is not a real mouse...no wonder he kept saying His name is Mr. Stevenson."

Batman: "Mr. Stevenson?"..Facepalm...takes a very tramatized micky mouse to the zeta tubes.."Come with me sir I'll take you home"..

_After a mission to a magic demention..._

**...Batman's POV lol thoughts...**

Conner ran into the room Out of breath, Blue eyes shining,  
>Excited, that was when i relized he was not alone...<p>

Conner:" Look what followed me home, Batman!  
>Look what followed me home."<p>

Batman:*I looked and blinked, then blinked again, speechless with surprise and Felt my face pale again and my hands start to sweat under my gloves.  
>Beside him sat the biggist scariest f***ing dragon i have ever seen,and to point this out i have never seen one it was three and a half times the boys size and it looked hungry...*gulp*.<p>

Conner: "Look what followed me home Batman, Look what followed me home!"

Conner: "Can I keep him, can I keep him, huh, Batman?  
>Can I keep him?<br>He really, really likes me, and he only eats bugs and weeds.  
>Can I keep him, can I keep him, huh, Batman?<br>Can I keep him?  
>He won t be any trouble, and...<br>Dragons don t have fleas and he blows smoke rings."

Batman:*I tried to keep my voice from shaking*  
>"Where did you find it?"<p>

Conner: "Sleeping on a rock.  
>He looked bord and hungry.<br>So I fed him leaves and he followed me home."

Batman:"No" *Dragan starts to growl*

Conner:"okay...drags Dragon out of the cave on a big chain and trying to keep it from attacking batman"

Batman: "That kid is gonna be the death of me..why can't he be like robin and bring home a pet frog or something? that i could deal with but no he has a pet Wolf a mecanical sphere, and brought home a mythical creature why me why f***ing me..."

**After 3 more days of bringing home many deadly creatures and exotic animals Batman just about had it the list of then consisted of...**

*one dragon

*one Giant panda

*A cobra

*a wale(Aqualad agreed with batman on this then started talking about animal rights...)

*a horse

*a rino

*a geraff

*a redwood tree(Batman didn't understand why the boy brought a tree but the park rangers were pissed...)

*a poisonus dart frog

*a bat (needless to say BATMAN did not aprove nor find this funny)

*a lion

* a cow *and the list goes on...Batman was sure if the kid brought home another animal he would explode...just then a fimiluar question could be heard...

Conner:"BATMAN batman Look who I found Can I keep Him?"

Batman:*HE COULD FEEL HIMSELF LOSE HIS COOL*" FOR CHRISTS SAKE CONNER NO!NO YOU CAN NOT KEEP HIM THE CAVE IS NOT A ZOO! IT IS NOT AN ANIMAL SHELTER NOR A PLACE TO STORE MISTICAL CREATURES YOU FIND ON ROCKS SO THE ANSWER WILL BE NO GOT IT!  
>SO RETURN THAT THING FROM WHERE YOU FOUND IT!<p>

Conner:"...oh...But I found him outside the cave...look"

Batman:*I looked at what he held in his hands and was needless to say was shocked..in his hands he held the most adorable fluffy bunny I have ever seen...IMEDIATLY I WAS SUSPSIOUS"

Conner:"so"

Batman:"Does he spit fire?"

Conner:"No"

Batman:"shoot acid?"

Conner:"No"

Batman:"Poisonous?"

Conner:"No"

Batman:"Radio active?"

Conner:"No"

*After staring at the bunny for a few minutes he concluded the bunny was indeed normal*

Batman:"Fine"

Conner:"Yess..."

Batman:"Glad your happy now i'm going back to work"

_*he started walking towards the zeta beams feeling as if a weight had been lifted and his migrane leave from him until he heard a distand voice call out..."SO DOES THIS MEAN I CAN HAVE THE ANTALOPE TOO...?"_  
><em>he promptly tripped and fell on his a** at that and the feeling of his migrane returning full force.*<em>

**Batman:"NO!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please~M<strong>

**this is dedicated to ****cary99 who asked "Can you do something with BUNNY A BUTTERFLY AND A KITE PLEASE? hope you liked it :)ALSO I ADDED AN ANTALOPE FOR ADENA IN HERE...SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT TO..also and sorry i have some spelling mistakes i am not the best speller sadly :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:I own nothing this is the forth reader's choice story this is dedicated to DanelleSephton**

_**(By the way DanelleSephton you are AMAZING for thinking of this idea this idea is all her's) I hope you like it! also this is the link to the **_

_**picture IT'S On devint art and is under DanelleStephton's profile. my computer keeps messing with the link but i think this might work...its deviantart**__**.com/gallery/#/d4n2b60**_

_Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Sleepover<strong>

Robin entered the livingroom of the cave in his pj's smiling big and started to wait for the other guys to get there.

_After days of relentless begging from Robin and wally Batman had finally agreed to let the boys have a guy sleepover party at the cave._

When Conner arrived they where not suprised to see his Pj's were a black superman night-shirt and black sweats.

Next Roy weiring Maroon Sweats looking him was Kalder looking as normal as ever except he had on light blue sleeping shorts and a white t-shirt.

Next Wally entered the room.  
>"Hey guys is it hot in here or just me?" Wally asked. "Definatly not you!" Robin chuckled "But now that you mention it it is stuffy I think the air conditioner is broken."<p>

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Indeed it is." Kalder added before taking off his shirt followed by Conner.

"Wow what the heck are you doing?" Wally questioned. "It's hot is it not..so This is a better way to cool off until the air is fixed."

"eh..okay" Wally shrugged and took of his shirt followed by Roy and Robin.

And then Robin being Robin said, "Wow didn't expect you to wear that to sleep I thought you would wear Kid flash Pj's."

"What I seriously don't have that big of an ego," Wally huffed looking at his plaid shorts.

All four guys chuckled at this but Wally was too bissy looking at his outfit to notice.

In mid-chuckle Roy said, "I guess you don't," as he ruffled his ginger hair.

Wally jabbed Roy in the ribs to stop him from messing with his hair.

Roy flinched. "What was that for," he joked.

"When you mess with my hair, my scalp feels weird, I don't like it," Wally said ducking away from his hand and tried to look cool wile trying to fix his hair.

"Ooh," Roy had a evil smile on his face.

His hands pounced on Wally's hair and started giving him a noogie of a lifetime and Wally jabbed Roy's ribs with his elbow relentlessly in retaliation and irritation.

Robin had to hold the couch to keep from falling over with laughter.

What the three of them did not notice was Conner and Kalder whispering to each other and nodding.

The two of them snuck into another room and grabbed two pillows.

They charged into the living room and launched the pillows at their unsuspecting victims as they fought by the couch.

Roy and Wally snapped out of their fight and stared at the "pillow saprise attack" in shocked silence.

They never expected The Two least fun filled guys to throw pillows at them.

Meanwile the two teens were close to hysterics with laughter. Roy shouted, "This means war!" as he threw a pillow at Kalder and Robin joined in being all ninja like throwing pillows like batarangs.

The entire group ran into battle positions hiding behind chairs tables and the couch and began throwing pillows at each other with much enthusiasm.

A few minutes into the fun, Kalder grabbed Robin by the legs and swung him over his shoulders and twirled him around wile he tossed pillows and acted like a mini missle launcher.

Many a stray pillow hit the both of them. "AH! ok Kal put me down," Robin said starting to get dizzy and was being pelted by pillows from laughing conner and wally.

Kalder replied, "As you wish," and plopped him on the floor on his butt snickering evily.

Right at that moment Roy potty-shot a pillow that hit Kalder Square between the shoulders causing him to face plant on the floor.  
>They both quickly got up and the two rejoined combat with Roy,Conner,and Wally.<p>

Meanwhile Robin started laughing again as Conner and Roy started to really beat each other with the pillows then started wrestling.

"Just don't poke an eye out guys," Kalder warned.

Wally speeded out of the room and returned with two mini water guns in hand.

He tossed one to Robin and they started shooting water at each other.

Within minutes they abandoned the water guns and began tackling each other.

Finally they all screamed, "Truce! Truce!" and they all collapsed, panting and grinning. "That was fun.

We should do it again sometime," Wally joked. Roy replied, "I think that was the most exercise I've had in weeks."

They were worn out but happy it happened. They started to pick up the battered pillows and mop up the water then got new pj's and went to go watch a movie.

They poped popcorn then collapsed on the couches and the floor in happy tiredness and started a movie

The Happy crew spent the next few moments silently regaining their composure wile watching the movie then, Out of the blue Wally said, "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" Conner replied sounding compleatly serious. They laughed but agreed. Kalder considered this and asked, "How about pizza?"

Everyone agreed and hobbled into the kitchen, recounting moments in "battle".

Suddenly just as the reached the kitchen and they were surrounded by a thick cloud of steem.

Connor: MEGAN!

Megan: Yes Connor? megan replied telipathiclly from the girls room.

Connor: What's with all the STEAM?

Megan: What steem I was boiling water for spagetti.

Conner:"Just get down here."

The girls walkinto the kitchen with the boys and could bearly see anything.

Kalder:"How long has the water been boiling?"

Megan:"about an hour or three..."

Connor: Of course. Let's move.

Artemis: Ouch! That's my foot, Baywatch!

KF: Sorry Arty...

Robin: * cough * Steam... so... OVER...WHELMING...

Conner:"OK I GIVE UP! i cannot see anything so lets find the our way out of this room!

Kalder: I found an opening! You gotta see this!  
>x next panel x<p>

They looked into the room to see batman standing outside the kitchen looking at the steam, the light from the lamp on the table cast a rainbow like sheen on the steam.

Robin saw that batman hadn't seen them yet so he wispered his brilliant idea to the other's.

The other's giggled at the plan before jumping out in front of batman.

Arty: WTH BATMAN DOUBLE RAINBOW!

KF: WHAT DOES IT MEAN!

Batman: It means, ROBIN WHAT DID YOU DO!

Robin: Sure blame the bird...

Megan: Oh... wait where's the pot of gold?

Kalder:"It's so beautiful!"

Conner:"It's so bright and so vivid!"

Batman:".*Glares at them*...Clean up this mess.." *Leaves*

Everyone:"Hahahahahahahahahaha...best day ever!"  
>After they cleaned the mess the girls went back to Arty's room and the boys went back to their movie.<p>

In Arty's room unknown from the boys the girls chuckled as they rewatched the video of the pillow fight from earlier that they recorded from the camra's they hid in the living room.

Arty:"This was such a good sleepover."

Megan:"Agreed this was funny"

Zatana:"And turning of the air was pure genious."

Arty:"I didn't turn off the air"

Zatana:"Then who did?"

Arty:"Who knows..maybe it's really broken..eather way this was a awsome girl sleepover."

Zatanna:"agreed"

Megan:"Agreed."

The end...

* * *

><p><strong>MaraBella:"So how did everyone like the story I know I di<strong>**d!" *twerls a cut peice of wire and wire cutters***

**Mara's Sister:"Hey sis where id you get that wire cutters?"**

**Mara:"Oh...nowhere anywho review people :)~M**

**P.s If anyone can guess why I had the wire cutter's you get a shout out in my next chapter! By the way I think think this is one of my favorite chapter's**

**1.)Cuz i think Kalder is cute :) Just don't tell him i said that *Darn I wish someone would start a blog for him!***

**2.)What girl wouldn't drool at the image this story paints in your mind!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Must I REALLY SAY I OWN NOTHING AGAIN! lol just kidding but i own nothin so enjoy this...**

_**The day and the life of little robin at the manor.**_

Me and the crayon.  
>One day while I was Jumping in the Kitchen a Crayon fell through the roof. It immediately jumped on the Table and knocked over the Class of orange juice. Then it ran out the door into the Livingroom to sprint a glass cup off the sticky.<br>It then knocked a glass of orangejuice off the coffee table.  
>After 3 minutes of chasing the Robin through the house I finally caught it and put it outside.<br>It quickly climbed the nearest Pillow of my bed before batman got home.

**Hoped you like it I am still accepting Reviewer requests and I hope you guys vote on my profile So i can see if anyone wants me to start a Joker Blog Please vote if you haven't already I really apreciate all of your opinions :)~M**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note:"I own nothing duh so enjoy this and sorry if there are many mistakes i wrote this in 5 minutes but i just had to post something for you all i love all my readers :)"**

**Arty in wonderland**

Artimetis found it odd yes quite odd to be surrounded by such creatures such as what she was surrounded by now.

There was a bunny, yes a simple white bunny with a unusual pocket watch and a shocking cackle, soehow she knew she was dreaming,

yes she concluded she was indeed dreaming but yet she could not seem to remember anything else but these strange creatures looked fimular.

The Bunny had sunglasses once again quite odd indeed but there were other strange specimens.

There was A queen yes a queen with big red hair,but the thing that was shocking was her green skin, yes green was she ill?

And there was a hatter yes a hatter a jumpy energetic hatter with brite red messy hair and brite green eyes so fimiluare.., what what was this she

felt tingley in side like little butterflys in her tummy..oh well who else was here oh yes yes ther was a catapiller yes there was one indeed such a

quiet well manered catapiller, but catapillers do not have tatoos do they no surely not.

And there was a jabberwakie yes a strange creature he looked cold and distant there was not much more to say for him... but wait whats this i

seem to be waking up yes indeed i am waking up things are becoming blerred and memories are returning,NAMES YES NAMES ARE RETURNING!...

ROBIN/BUNNY, KALDER/CATAPILLER, WALLY/HATTER, MEGAN/QUEAN, CONNER/JABAWAKIE...

*Arty aawoke up in a cold sweat never again was she gonna read alice in wonderland again befor bed..suddenly she saw a small watch on her desk*

Arty:"..How odd..?"  
>The end...<p>

**I dedicate this to RavenHerst i know she didn't ask for this directly but hey i got inspired and this is what i came up with in 5 minutes i hope you like it :)**

**Review please it makes me feel wanted:)~M**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: I won nada but this is HILARIOUS! oh and sorry for not updating sooner i have been buissy with the Joker's Blog...enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robin notace's wally left his I pod on the counter only it's just missing the head phones...curiously he look's through the songs.<strong>_

_**One song expessually catches his eye...a smile starts to spread across his face..."Well everyone has left the cave for the day..maybe" He thought...**_

_**...When Robin Thinks hes alone what will he do...have fun :p**_

Turns on Full blast!

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I PIMP to the beat, walking down the street with in my new lafreak, yea

***Flips hair outta face and strts to strut around the room waving at invisible people***

This is how I roll, animal print pants out of control It's Redfoo with the big ass fro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

***Smiles real big***

Ahh Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I-I-I work out<p>

*Flexes arms*

Ahh Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I-I-I work out<p>

***Srikes pose***

When I walk in the spot, yeah this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me

***pushes glasses on bridge of nose***

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

***starts flipping seductivly around room***

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo trying to tan my cheeks.

***blows kisses and puts hands on hips***

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service

***Takes of shirt*[Flexes mucles]**

Ahh Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I-I-I work out Ahh Girl look at that body (x3)<br>I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Check it out! (x2)

_[wELL THIS IS BACICALLY WHAT HE DOES xD]_

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah Do the wiggle man You did the wiggle man**

I'm sexy and I know it!

***Does more suductive moves]**

Hey!

Yeah!

Ahh girl look at that body (x3)  
>I-I-I work out Ahh girl look at that body (x3)<br>I-I-I work out

I'm sexy and I know it

***breathes hevily after song is over only to relize...he was nolonger alone***

Wally: [has a chip bag with a chip in his hand half way to his mouth and seeming to be frozen in shock]

Megan:[unable to make any comprehendable words]

Conner: [staring probably not able to comprehend what he just saw]

Arty:[passed out trying not to laugh...really]

Kalder:[...all he said very confused{with a compleatly blank expression}..."Is this a land dweller's mating dance or is he not feeling well?"

Roy: [ laughing his ******* a** off]

Batman:[eyes very big and looking kinda pissed and irritated becouse he was probably thinking {He is supposed to be more mature than this WTH did I do wrong}.

..."what's the meaning of this?"

Robin:...*thinks for a few seconds and decides he has nothing else to lose* "..I'm...S.E.X.Y. and I know It."

Everyone but bats: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Robin: *looks at bats who's eye was twitching under his mask*

bATMAN:{Turns around and leaves room mumbling something that sounded like}"..Imature.."

*Suddenly bats cell rings "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT"...he cursed under his breath he forgot to turn the ringer off*

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH [all fall down giggling like mad and gasping for breath]

Batman: *turns pink*[thank god he has a mask on] and leaves the room quickly...

[After awile when everyone is calm]

Wally:"Dude I can't believe Bats has that as his ringtone"

Robin:" what can i say..The Batclan is Sexy and We know it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)~Mara<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I own nothing as always but I had to add this after the last chapter so...ENJOY i command you lol**

* * *

><p><em>Later at the Watchtower Batman was contumplating what to do.<em>

_Check the security camras. Check Finished moneter duty. check_

_Well that was all he had to do right..._

_Now What would Batman do when he thinks He is all alone...Maybe Robin gave Bats an Idea..._

_Lazy song time oh yeeahhh! Batman thought as he scrolled through the songs in his I-pod (Yes the batman has an I-pod)_

**{And the lip singing begins}**

**_"The Lazy Song"_**

Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!  
>I'm gonna kick my feet up Then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<p>

**{Chuckles}**

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggie<p>

**{Wraps cape around himself}**

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it I said it I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

**{Taps fingers on table}**

I just wanna lay in my bed

**{Stretches in chair and put feet up on desk}**

Don't feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone

**{Drops phone on desk}**

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!  
>Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh Nothing at all Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh<p>

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

**{Grins}**

And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great)

**{Imitates a girly voice}**

Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree I bet my old man will be so proud of me But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

**{Kinda gets sad but recovers quickly}**

Haha

Oh, yes I said it I said it I said it 'cause I can

**{Adds the line "Cuz I'm The F***ing Batman!"}**

Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

**{Takes off caul and rns hands through hair}**

'Cause I ain't going anywhere No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no I'll just strut in my birthday suit

**{Takes off cape}**

And let everything hang loose Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**{Spins a few times in chair}**

Ooh Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all Nothing at all Nothing at all

**{Laughs shutting off song only to turn around seeing the founders staring bug eyed and jaws handing looking shocked}**

Jonzz:...

Wonderwoman:...

Hackgirl:...

GL:...

Superman:...

Flash:DUDE! what...er..Wow I didn't know you had it in you Bats...

Batman: Flash...

Flash:Yes..

Batman: shut up...

**[leaves wile wistling..but not before stating I'm the F****ing batman I can do whatever the Hell i want!]**

**_*Elsewere wile robin hacked the leagues camras and saw this, Robin was furious but laughing all the same..."Pfft..and he calls me imature!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:Review Plese I nearly Choked on my Apple Juice wile typing this becouse this was Hilarious to me :) Hope you all enjoyed... ~Love Mara<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**[Had this on my profile thought of robin and here it is! sorry i have not updated in awile joker's blog has been bissy]**

* * *

><p>Robin was not having a good day,he had spent the whole night before patrolling,gotten thrown into a dumpster,had cracked ribs,and at the moment had to sit through an insainly boring class that he already knew all the answers to. He knew Education is important. School, however, is another matter,and had to pee. And I mean badly. His bladder was so full he felt like a dam about to bust.<p>

And on anyother day he would have been fine holding it for another hour, but he had drank a whole leter of water at lunch (he was dehidrated after PE)

and forgot to visit the bathroom.

But today...HE HAD TO PEE!It was the feeling That burning, aching, twisting feeling in his lower reagions that kept reminding him that it was time yo GO!.

No matter how much he shifted in his seat to releave the pressure it never ceased!

Batman had constantly reminded him to go to the bathroom before patroling or missions becouse as he was told

he had the bladder the size of a walnut,probably the size of a bird.

At this point This Bird was about to wet his pants!

Finally when he could nolonger take the torture he raised his hand interupting his teacher.

Robin: Can I use the bathroom?

Teacher: I don't know, can you?

Robin: *at this point he was in no mood for games* When I was using "can" I was using its secondary model form as a verbal modifier asking for permission, as opposed to expressing an ability.I thought since you were a teacher, you would know that. Oh well, i guess I'll do it your way. May I go to the bathroom?

Teacher:...

{Then Robin promptly exited the room at such a fast pace KF would be put to shame!Earning him detention after school}

[after detention]

Bruse:You just had to be a smart a**

Robin:*shrugs* I HAD tO PEE!

Bruse:*rolls eyes* You could have asked nicely

Robin:*huffs*Try having the bladder of a WALNUT!

Bruse:*At that he laughed*

THE END!

* * *

><p>Review!~M<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: OKAY BEFORE I GET SURED FOR THIS I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T OWN THIS SAYING BUT IT WAS HILARIOUS AND I THOUGHT IT FIT DICK PERFECTALLY LOL! ENJOY!**_  
><em><strong>AND SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN ANILE FF IS GETTING ON MY NERVES A BIT ABOUT SOME OF THEY'RE "CHANNGES" AND LIFE IN GENERAL ANYWHO ON WITH THE SHORT RANDOM FUNNY UPDATE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>WARNING FLUFF AND HUMOR!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>{There comes a time in a Father's life where your supposed to punish your kids for doing something stupid, but end up rewarding with them...This is one of those moments-sorta}<strong>

Bruse walked-no more like marched his son to the car angerly after picking him up from school.

**"You're in big trouble Richard!"** He hissed at him through clenched teeth as he slammed the door and started the engin.

**" I had to leave a very VERY inportant meeting beacause I get a call you where in a fight!"**

Dick slid down in his seat sighing he knew what words were going to come next. **"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!- IF YOU WHERE THINKING AT ALL WITH YOUR FIGHTING STYLE YOU COULD HAVE HAD YOUR IDENTITY BLOWN!"**

** "I didn't do anything!"**He shot back before he could take it back. Great move Grayson he thought bitterly now he had to back up his story.  
>At that Bruse lost his fuse and stomped on his car breaks in the side of the road next to MicDonalds<strong> "YOU KICKED HIM!"<strong>  
><strong>"It was an accident!"<strong> Dick wined in a voice only matched by a kicked puppy.  
><strong>"In the Face...?"<strong> Bruse staired at his son in disbelif at what he was being told.  
><strong>"My foot slipped..."<strong> Dick Mumbled concluding that he was indeed screwed.  
><strong>"Five times?"<strong> Bruse said arching his eyebrow. At that Dick stayed silent.

After a good ten minutes of sitting in the car in an odd silence Bruse broke the silence.

**"How many hits did it take to knock him out?"** he questioned curiously.  
><strong>"One"<strong> Dick replied.  
>Bruse smiled thinking <strong>"DAMN I TOUGHT HIM GOOD ATTA BOY! THATS MY BABY MINE M-I-N-E WHO HAS DAMN GOOD PARENTING SKILLS NOW FARM BOY(a.k.a. superman) I DO!"<strong>

Bruse was damn proud at that moment he would have none a fist pump if his son wasnt sitting in the seat next to him staring at his dad with a unspoken question written all over his face.

**"So can I get some micnuggets?"** he asked hesitantly pointing at the MicDonalds sign nextto the car.

**"Fine"**

**"YES!"**

**"But you have to glean the batdroppings in the cave after we get home."**

**"AWWWW MAN"**

_**At that batman could only smile and pat his kid's head. He did love his little bird after all.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{AND THAT IS BATMAN FOR YOU!}<strong>_


End file.
